thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untold Tales of the Originals(Part 2)
Part 2-The Beginning of The curse Mikael and Esther joining the new world having created their family. Mikael who was 26 and Esther who was 28 had their first child Elijah-Born January 22 Elijah at one point escaped the caves at night as a child and saw his first werewolf, who suprisingly was actually Clyde Lockwood, the father of his brother Niklaus. Elijah was safetly put back inside before it was too late. then two years later after Elijah was born they had Finn Finn-Born March 5 then a 5 years later, Esther feeling emotionally disturbed by Mikael meets up with a werewolf villager she fancies named Clyde. She gets him drunk one night and sleeps with him and has Niklaus born on November 10 then 5 years later, they have Kol born in September 5 then 3 years later, they have Rebekah born in March 30 then 6 years later, they have their final child Henrick born in October 18 Klaus-I felt weak, I was stabbed, unable to move, my father truly proved why he is the monster everyone in our family thinks he is. After Mikael and Esther had kidnapped Tatia Petrova from her house, and used her for their twisted experiment, her husband Richard comes to save her. Richard-Get your hands off my wife! Richard pulls out his sword. Mikael then pulls out his sword Esther-No need Mikael, I have him covered, just get her ready. Esther then brain blasts Richard to the ground Richard-AHHHHH!!!!! You whore of a witch! Give her back to me! Mikael-NEVER! Mikael then swings his sword at the defensless Richard and misses Richard and Mikael sword fight to the death, but Esther telekinetically throws him into a wall Richard continues to fight back but Mikael nearly kills him, Richard then breaks Mikaels arm, takes his sword away and instead of killing Mikael, he goes to kill Esther Mikael then takes a bow and arrow and launches it into Richards back, he then takes one of the swords and tries to cut off Richards head but he is resilent an prevents him from doing so. Richard(Weakly)-You wont kill my wife...you wont Mikael-We arent gonna kill her, we are gonna use her blood for our children. Richard then slowly fades away and dies. Mikael walks away, but Richard plays possum and whatever strength he has left in him, takes the arrow out of his back, puts it in the crossbow and launches it at Mikael hoping it will impact through Esther as well, but again she telekinetically stops the arrow and plunges it through Richards head. They then proceed and bleed a weak and defensless Tatia dry. Tatia-Why, why did you pick me? Esther-Well for starters, you have been in the way of my children-Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, and Kol and my son Niklaus cant stop obsessing over you. Also because you are like me..a servant of nature. Tatia-How, how is it I am and dont know about it? Esther-It doesnt matter, you are the only other witch in this community since my best friend Ayanna has left, your blood is pure, the perfect candidate for my children. Tatia-You are creating a monster and it will eat you both alive. Mikael-Be quiet you whore! Esther-Mikael, language! Mikael-Forgive me, my love Then then bleed out some of her in a cup, Mikael drinks it. Esther-Are you ready? Mikael-Do it. Esther-I have done a spell for your immortality by channeling the sun, white oak tree and Tatias blood for your immortality life. I have used the saliva of a werewolf to give you the heightened abilities of strength, speed, agility, stamina and healing. And as you said before, 2 more powers to be superior you thought would suffice, this spell along with these herbs will allow you to control the minds and dreams of others to give an advantage. Take these herbs. Mikael takes the herbs mixed with the saliva and Tatias blood. Esther then stabs him with his own sword. A while later, Mikael arises Mikael-I feel perfected, quickly get the girl we will use for the transition. Mikael feeds into the girl to complete the transition Esther-Here is the wine, mixed with Tatias blood and the other ingredients to give them their extra abilities. Go, make our children immortal. Mikael-I will my love, I will. I am a creature of the night now, immortal, I am like the vampire bats of the night, I am the vampire! One by one, from oldest to youngest, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah, he turns gives them wine to drink, then stabs them. Mikael-I have done it my love, anytime now, they will be able to awaken, but we have to do something about that tree, because if it can give us life, it can take it away. Esther-I agree, I agree. Immediately after the tree is burned, Esther then goes to her blacksmith werewolf partner she had Klaus with, his name is Clyde. Clyde then forges 6 silver daggers and she uses a magic spell to connect both dagger and ashes of the tree secretly. Esther-If my children get out of hand, then these daggers will be driven through their hearts and they will remain dead for as long as its in them, but it can only be done by something pure, a human if it is done by a vampire they make, the vampire will die, as a result of the spirits turning on the vampire. But if the dagger is removed, they will be revived. You must hide these clyde, hide them from my family, especially Mikael. If he finds them, he will kill you. Esther then picks up an object on Clydes table. Esther-What is this Clyde? Clyde-Its a moonstone, its a simple of the full moon for us werewolves, it has properties of the full moon within it. Esther then steals it without him knowing. Then Niklaus ended up killing the girl they used for the transition after he is drunken and flirts with her but goes bad after he tries to rape her. Niklaus-Father! Mother! I feel strange! My body feels strange! Mikael-What is it boy?! Niklaus then reveals to Mikael his yellow eyes. Mikael-No, eyes of the wolf! NO!!! My love, how could you? Esther-I dont know how this happened. Mikael-I do...and I know where to find him. Esther-No Mikael no! Mikael storm off to Clydes house. Mikael-Clyde Lockwood? Clyde-Yes, who are you? Mikael-I am Mikael, I am the vampire! Clyde takes a dagger and super speeds over to him, but Mikael is one step ahead and rips his heart out. Mikael-This is for my wife and making my son an abomination you filthy mut. The other werewolves team on Mikael Mikael-What is this dagger? There are 6 of them and in this bowl is the ashes of the white oak tree? He planned to kill me and my family? Now I kill his! All of you will come to death by my hands The werewolves attack Mikael but he slaughters them all one by one and at night, some of them turn since its a full moon. Esther-I must prevent this, I must make Niklaus wolf side dormant...forever! She then takes the weak tatia, the first vampire Niklaus made, a viking and one of the werewolves, and slaughters all 3 and pours their blood into the altar along with some of Niklaus blood she got off him and the moonstone she stole from Clyde and goes to an area that 1000 years later would be known as the mystic falls cemetary. She then chants the spell and Niklaus feels his bones break as he doesnt turn into a werewolf but instead stays a vampire. Niklaus-Mother, what have you done to me? Esther-I have nothing to say to you Niklaus, you have brought shame on me and your father. Niklaus-I have? I have? You, you bitch! Niklaus then super speeds over to her and rips her heart out. Niklaus-What, what, what have I done?!!! Unforntuantely some of the wolves who escaped Mikael saw this happen. One of these wolves happens to be Clydes real wife, who is already pregant with his other wolf child, Klaus wolf brother. Meanwhile, Mikael is dealing with the werewolves. Werewolf-Grrrrr! Rahhh! Mikael-Come on, you mut! Mikael then takes some wolfbane and throws it into the wolf to blind it. A werewolf jumps onto Mikaels wrist and bites him. Mikael-Get off me! You mutt! Mikael then rips the wolves heart out, along with his super speed and rips out every wolves heart in sight and uses his sword against the others. One wolf then tries to bite him in the neck, he then bites it in the neck and feeds on the wolf, then breaks its neck. Mikael-How many more? After Mikael goes through them, he goes back to his house, and cant find Esther. He finally finds her body in the area with her heart ripped out. Mikael-NIKLAUS!!!!! Mikael then kills every viking in sight, as Niklaus tells Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Elijah of what happened. Finn-Mother, mother is dead and father did it? Niklaus-He's gone crazy Finn, crazy! Finn-I cant be here anymore, I must leave. Kol-Im with Finn, I cant stand all this. Rebekah-Kol you selfish bastard! You never cared for anyone but yourself! Kol-True my sister, very true. Elijah-Kol, as your oldest brother, I command you to stay! Kol-Everything has fallen apart, your words means nothing now Elijah. Elijahs runs after him and Finn Rebekah-Come on Niklaus, I will help you bury mothers body. Immediately after Elijah comes back and joins up with them, Ayanna returns after hearing from Mikael of this, she is a medium and knows that Esther wants to kill her family and mostly Klaus and asks Ayanna to preserve her body so one day she can feed off the energy of her descendents to return and finish off her family if everyone else is unable. Ayanna preserves the body and puts it in a casket and makes the casket indestructible. Ayanna tells Klaus Esther is in this coffin if he wants to take it. He does but only he and Ayanna know who is inside. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah leave the new world looking for Finn and Kol, while Mikael looks for Klaus. It appears due to the fact that Mikael was created by the curse and not a regular vampire made by his blood, the wolf bite has unaffected him. He knows him and his family is truly unstoppable, but he had carved a white oak stake before the tree burned just in case. Ayanna also leaves Meanwhile the remaining werewolf villagers who survived Mikaels onslaught witness the many dead bodies in the village. They decide to rebuild in their village with whatever they have left. The vow revenge on Mikael for destroying their village and their kind and vow to destroy all the vampires. End of part 2 Category:Story